


Just a Little Tension

by TheKingPen



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), Quickies, Rope Bondage, Stress Relief, Teasing, Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingPen/pseuds/TheKingPen
Summary: A quick stress blurb featuring ropeplay, sensory play, and an unsatisfying end~
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Just a Little Tension

It started with a **rope**.

The witch's stress levels had reached maximum. She was ready to pop the top on her frustration thermometer. She couldn't take it anymore. So it was simply a matter of who to entrust with this task. 

She leaned against the frame of the lobby's entryway, scanning the little sitting room quietly. Faces flashed and she dismissed the idea without hesitation. Charlie and Vaggie were obviously a no. Alastor, even more so. Angel was gay, so she didn't know that he'd be open to the idea with a woman, just for fun. Niffty was far too cute to engage in such debauchery and that left... 

She flicked her gaze to the bartender. An older man with a sour attitude and a penchant for cheap booze and cheap gambling. 

If he accepted, she'd take what she could get. 

She slipped across the room with light steps, sideeying the dispersing group suspiciously. When she looked back at the bar, the felidavian was eyeing her down. He'd seen her coming and was trying to dissuade her with an evil eye the likes of which she hadn't seen often. She almost stopped. 

**Ba-thump**.

His ears laid back as she pulled herself up and onto a barstool, standing atop it on her knees to reach the seven-and-some-inches tall 'tender. She waved with a hand, to beckon him and he grimaced. It was a few seconds before curiosity seemed to get the better of him and one big ear swiveled up and towards her as he leaned over. 

She whispered. 

His eyes widened.

She murmured. 

His tail flicked rapidly. 

She pulled away. 

He watched her go, back towards the entryway. She could feel his eyes on her and they burned a path from the back of her head, down, over her nape and between her shoulder blades to the dip of her back. The examination was unabashed and unfettered and before she could stop herself, she was looking back over her shoulder at him with wide, inviting eyes. 

* * *

  
The frantic passage into her bedroom was fraught with rumbling growls and the ruffle of big wings. Husk's big hands wrapped tight around her, his grip too-firm. The graze of sharp teeth over her mouth was bruising and he came at her hungrily, as if he might steal the breath from her with his harsh, open-mouthed kisses. Wet, rough flame lapped at her mouth, a gritty tongue that refused to dip away. He tasted of cigards and booze and sin and she couldn't stop her fingers diving into the thicker fur along his back. He'd already closed and locked the door and now he backed her towards the bed with flared wings and roaming hands. 

Long fingers dipped along her figure, disturbing the loose fabric of her nightgown but not yet prepared to tug it off and away from her. Soft cotton warmed under his touch and she clambered back onto her overflowing nest of blankets and pillows at his persistence. 

His weight laid over her and she was, once again, reminded that he had a solid two feet and some inches on her. Though he was sleek, he was still vastly bigger than her, his bulk forcing her thighs open. Pressure. His weight pressed down on her and his too-rough kisses dipped away from her lips, giving her the chance to gasp in a breath. 

She was supposed to be thinking about her potion stock. What did she need to finish that vat of Liquid Luck for the prince? 

Husk caught her face between his thumb and fingers, forcing her to turn her head aside and heat scorched its way from the base of her skull, down her spine, to settle like molten need in her core. 

" _Husk_ -" 

" **Hush**."

His rough tongue carved a path of wanton desire down the tendon of her throat and a nip to the dip of her collarbone spearheaded a wash of goosebumps and the tightening of her fingers against him. She couldn't move under him. His grip was relentless, pinning her with a light grip to her jaw while the other hand... Oh, it tread a delirious path from the back of one thigh, up her hip, over her stomach, and across her ribs until he was cupping the swell of one breast firmly. He wasn't going to let her down, but he wanted his appetizer first. 

The heavy material of her nightgown felt like it was clinging too much. She needed it off, desperately, but he wanted it to stay on.. For now. 

His head dipped and she felt the tickle of a tall eartip over her jaw before they folded back and his tongue dragged over a stiff nipple. Her nightgown protected her from the otherwise rough texture of his tongue and she found herself begrudging its existence. And all the more so when he sealed his mouth over the little bud and sucked with a wet sound. Electricity joined in with the heat, twisting just below her belly button and encouraging her legs to strain out to either side of him. 

Her toes curled and she could feel the heat of arousal pricking up her legs and settling in a scorch under her skin as he sucked one, then the other, twisting his tongue around the frame of her piercings only to graze those sharp teeth across her tits in a surprisingly gentle sweep. 

Only when he gave up her tits did he guide her hands away from his ribs, back to a spot in front of her. He sat up atop her, staring down with those pip-patterned wings sprawled open to block out the ambient light. 

And then he took up the rope. He held her hands together firmly with one of his own, pressing the backs together so he could set into work. He was good. 

She felt the rough graze of binding twisting around her wrists and up her forearms, until it was high enough for him to part out around her chest. She was lost to sensation by the time he leaned down to grate a whisper into her thick hair. 

"Close yer eyes. Keep 'em closed 'til I say." 

She did so without hesitation, slipping her lashes shut as her brows knit. 

The hot brush of his big hands swept over her shoulders. 

He brushed her hair aside in a tickling scoop time and again as he moved. 

His claws tickled her flesh time and again, brushing lines smooth and binding rope from rib to throat, to back, to rib again. 

He didn't struggle to lift her weight as he pleased, manhandling her into position without pause. 

He spoke to her throughout, pausing to let the creak of the rope emphasize his praises. 

"Good girl, 's a good girl." 

The rope tightened around her waist, almost painfully so and she whimpered, tipping her head back as the heat in her core only grew. 

"Lookit these pretty things." 

He brushed his palm pads over her jutting breasts, plucking the hem of her nightgown down until they were freed to the open air. There was no doubt he was staring at them as he tightened her binds and drew them down, like straps from a waist-high garter belt. He didn't bother to brush her clothes out of the way otherwise, tying the cloth where it landed as he guided her legs into a tight fold. Heel to asscheek. 

She thanked the gods for yoga again and again as cotton binds dug into her skin where the nightgown didn't cover her. 

Something firm and slick had begun to brush against her every time he moved and she tried to recall if she'd heard his pants coming undone. She couldn't, but she searched desperately for the memory among the overwhelming sensation of surrendered control. She couldn't move. 

He pulled her weight up, until she was sitting on his lap with the jut of his erection pressed against her stomach. He hadn't acknowledged it yet and she was too busy open-mouthed panting into the fur of his chest as he gathered her hair up. The thick curls were heavy and he wasted no time molesting even that. 

He tied the rope into her hair, twisting it into a knot with the thick locks and then around the end of the mass... Only to tug her head and secure the rope to one of the twisted knots at the small of her back. 

When he rolled, her weight shifted and a sharp sound was forced from her as she fell forward. He caught her, of course and she could feel the breeze from his wings as he flapped them out to a comfortable angle and then turned the limbs to cup her ass with the "wrists". He held her with hand and wing, fixing her tight against himself and dragging her up the length of his body until he could latch, once again, onto her nipples. 

Now there was bare tongue against her, coarse and circling and tasting. 

"H'ah fuck, _Husk_ -!" The piercings heightened her senstivity and thank the gods he hadn't wound the rope between her thighs, she'd be climaxing right there and then. Wetness stained her inner thighs and slicked her sex, but there wasn't enough friction in her position to provide release and he.. He had to know that. 

She, in fact, knew he knew that because she could feel him smirking around her nipple when she set to trying to squirm in her binds, to find relief. 

He cupped both her breasts together, until he could catch both nipples between his lips and-

_She was truly at his mercy._


End file.
